1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to indicators, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to indicators corresponding to alerts.
2. Description
Many computing devices can provide indicators to users that a computing device has received an alert. For example, a computing device may receive an alert indicating an incoming email message, or text message, among others. Additionally, many computing devices may be mobile devices that can receive alerts corresponding to incoming phone calls, or incoming data for applications, among others. In response to receiving an alert, computing devices can provide indicators such as audio feedback, or haptic feedback.